


Kissing

by Masane



Series: Short Stories [1]
Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, French Kissing, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Netorare, Rough Kissing, Surprise Kissing, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masane/pseuds/Masane
Summary: Hibiki was bragging as usual about her relationship with Miku to the annoyance of her senpai.Except, this time a sudden question from the kouhai will lead her to a path none of them could have foreseen.
Relationships: Kohinata Miku/Tachibana Hibiki, Tachibana Hibiki & Yukine Chris, Tachibana Hibiki/Yukine Chris
Series: Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113815
Kudos: 9





	Kissing

“You know…” Chris begins, interrupting the rant of her friend while slowly shaking the can of apple juice in her hand. “As much as I understand how happy you are with your current relationship with your childhood friend and all,” she pauses, irritation in her voice becoming more noticeable with each new word. “I would be extremely grateful if you could spare me having to listen to you talking about your first kiss each time you got the occasion.”

“Hahaha… Was I ranting again?”

“Like you have been doing for the past week, each time you see me alone and decided to join me,” Chris replied with an aggravated sigh.

That occurrence has been happening for a full week by now. Hibiki would either seeks or randomly found her senpai being on her own to talk about her newfound favorite topic; kissing Miku.

The first time it occurs was during Chris’ club practice, she has the habit to stay later than her clubmates to use the equipment for her little personal routine and sometimes, her kouhais would come to watch her, mainly Hibiki for some reason. Or what she quickly realized, come here when they need something from her. So when she spared a glance at Hibiki that day, seeing her sitting on the floor with barely contained glee, any focus she had on her training becomes impossible.

Putting her personal cursive bow aside, she then made her way toward the younger girl as she asked the question that she probably wished that she never asked.

Because, what follows the question asked was said girl gushing over the “hottest” thing she had done recently; which was sharing her first kiss with her childhood friend, now girlfriend.

Clearly not knowing about the expression ‘don’t kiss and tell,’ she spared no details about it, describing the texture of her lover’s lips, how they felt against hers and how much love she felt in it. Hibiki kept talking about it to the point Chris could swear she was the one experiencing it.

While she could have gone without this specific knowledge, Chris had to admit that seeing her kouhai this happy was fairly cute in its own right and was listening to the whole story with a fond smile on her face, the first time.

But now it was different, it has been a week by now and the sparkles in Hibiki’s eyes didn’t diminish one bit since the first time she told her the story.

“Why me, by the way?” Chris casually asks her friend, relishing the moment of respite while finishing the remnant of her drink before standing up to throw it in the bin.

Hibiki’s smile didn’t falter, growing even wider as she follows her senpai to answer the question. “Well, because it’s thank to Chris-chan that Miku and I are together,” she says now standing against the wall, arms crossed below her chest.

Chris sigh. It was true, you could say she was the origin of this. When Hibiki decided that she was the one, ‘better suited’ to ask how she should confess to her childhood friend while she didn’t have a freaking clue. The ZABABA duet would have probably been a far better choice than her, but the Gungnir wielder still decided on her longtime partner; the Ichaival wielder about such a matter.

“I really didn’t do anything, just pushing you into doing it and threatening you about unleashing hell on you on the next training session if you bother me with this again,” the silver-haired girl retorts.

The taller girl laughs nervously at the memory before talking with her usual smile. “That actually what I’m talking about, you encourage me in your own way and it was enough to give me the courage to do it. Thank Chris.”

Chris was conflicted by this thank, she really esteems that she has done nothing to help her but also knew that she would fight a losing battle if she begins arguing over it with this stubborn girl so she let it go.

Accepting a losing battle when she saw one she decides to walk away while saying. “Then you can thank me by stopping nagging me about your first kiss.”

Seeing Chris leaving, Hibiki pushes herself from the wall of the hallway, jogging a bit to catch up with the smaller girl. “Sorry, sorry Chris-chan,” the short-haired girl says, giving a short hug from behind before letting go before her senpai could truly get angry about it.

Chris just brushes it off, she has long grown accustomed with those shorts hug, barely leaving room for her to lash out about, even welcoming them, considering a small thing from the ever affectionate girl. “Good then, because I was that close to bashing your skull against the nearest wall if I were to listen you talking about it again.”

Hibiki kept her words, even allowing a comfortable silence to settle between them as they walk in the hallway of HQ.

As she threw a small glance at her senpai’s profile, Hibiki could see her getting more relaxed by the minutes, giving her an elegant appearance. While a scowl, angry, smug and embarrassed are the expressions the most ingrained in Hibiki’s brain about her, each time she could see Chris being relaxed and simply happy was the moment she thought her senpai look the most beautiful. Miku would easily agree on it as well.

Scrutinizing the older wielder’s face a bit more, Hibiki’s gaze shifts on the lips of the latter, rethinking about how soft Miku’s lips were and wondering if kissing someone is always like this.

She shook her hands at where her thoughts were leading her, the action attracting the attention of Chris who raised an eyebrow at her but another shake of her head, slower, was enough for letting her know it was nothing.

Chris didn’t think much about it, thinking that if her kouhai wanted to say something she would simply say it, that she probably has been caught up in her own thought and that she better let her to them and not involving herself in them unless she wants to expose herself to some new trouble after just managing to exit the main one.

“Ne Chris, Have you ever kiss someone?”

Chris’ mind suddenly exploded at the sudden question and it took everything in her and more to keep a straight face, remaining silent as her steps only falter a bit.

Her heart was beating erratically and the worst is that she didn’t even understand why. Past experiences of forced kisses with only a small amount which she reciprocates plaguing her mind.

“Sorry, Chris-chan! You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to,” Hibiki adds in a small panic, seeing the expression of her senpai and not quite sure what it could mean to her.

The worried voice of her kouhai was what managed to ground her as well as snapping her from the dark place she was sinking, she releases the air locked in the lung, further calming herself as she locks the painful memories away before glaring at the person responsible of her panic attack, her anger just around the corner and ready to be unleashed.

“How? Me, having kissing someone was brought in?” She asks with greeted teeth.

Gulping and fearing for her own safety at this point, Hibiki throw a glance at the hallway, wondering if running now would be enough to reach the first turn before Chris could react.

She had to abandon the thought as the hallway was strengthening too much in length and that her back would be a perfect target for a then, very pissed Chris.

So the same way that her fear for her senpai’s anger pushed/encouraged her to confess to Miku, she uses it to confront her. “I was just thinking if all kiss always felt the same, and wanted to compare with you on it,” she confesses, thinking that in the off chance Chris-chan got even angrier she would have a far better chance to survive if she is at close range rather than long.

Chris’ anger was already getting the best of her, failing to fully register Hibiki’s words, mainly registering ‘kiss’ and ‘compare with her’. She then acts rashly. Like the time her frustration leads her to throw one of her heels to the oldest kouhai from the helicopter hovering at the level of the second year’s student floor and hitting her square in the face. Let’s just say that if Hibiki didn’t bring it to her when boarding she would have to walk with only one until she reached the changing room to put on the S.O.N.G uniform.

Anyway, this time, she could consider it was at another level entirely, while using corporal punishment against the Gungnir wielder is no shocker to anyone, the conclusion her anger induced brain come up with was to grab her kouhai by the two shade of orange/yellow scarf of the S.O.N.G uniform, spun her around until her back was against the wall before colliding her lips with her own.

Hibiki’s widening eyes were not missed as she begins to struggle against her but were quickly stopped as Chris pushed a knee between her legs, causing the younger girl to whimper into the kiss, which Chris took advantage of by pushing her tongue into the other’s mouth.

Hibiki moans at the tongue touching hers, involuntarily reciprocating the attention it was given to hers, her legs growing weak as they were gradually losing strength, no longer able to support her weight causing her to slide the length of the wall she was leaning on.

Chris’ anger had already subsided a while ago but found herself unable to stop what she was doing, she was having the time of her life by kissing Hibiki and didn’t plane or wanted to stop anytime soon and even using everything she learned during her past on the clearly inexperienced girl. Scooping the other girl’s tongue into her mouth before sucking it as she was going down with her.

Hibiki finishing her fall once her butt touches the ground, her legs forming a ‘W’, her head upward and her hands grasping at the back of her senpai’s uniform while Chris was on her knee, now cupping her kouhai’s face as she was kissing downward, pushing her tongue down Hibiki’s throat.

The wet sound of their make-out and muffled moan resonates in the deserted hallway until Chris finally separate her lips from her friend, strands of saliva linking them until they snap.

Both girls were out of breath, Hibiki more than Chris as her grasp on the uniform loosen, arms falling limp at her side, looking aimlessly with a pure dazed look on her face.

Chris, while not that great either was still faring better than the other girl, seeing the look on Hibiki’s face somehow awoken something in her and she suggests that it was the same thing that Finé was seeing each time she was submitting to the millennial women.

It sent a pleasurable jolt across her body and she had to admit that she loves this feeling. Tilting the head of her kouhai upward, Chris leans a peck on the lips, using her tongue in the swift movement to lick the mixed saliva before kissing her way to the side of the mouth until her lips were mere inches from her kouhai’s ear.

“Seeing your current state, I already have a pretty rough idea on how I compared to your girlfriend so I will not ask for your input. Just know that how it should felt,” Chris said before nibbling on the earlobe, earning an adorable squirm from the other girl.

Standing up, Chris gazes at the weak state of her comrade. “See you tomorrow at school,” she adds randomly before walking away.

Her mind was getting clearer with each step she took, her face gradually becoming redder and redder as what she has just done fully sink in. She didn’t’ stop walking, while all she did was on the spur of the moment, the fact she had loved every second of it was deeply rooted inside her and the wetness kissing her pussy’s lips, the ultimate proof that she would love nothing more but doing it again.

Keeping her look forward, she kept walking in direction of the shower room.

Hibiki on the other hand barely registers Chris leaving, her mind and body trying to focus on what happened to her. Her legs were still fairly weak from what she can tell was the best kiss she had. It was like a constant jolt of electricity spreading inside her body while her mind was gradually shutting itself from anything aside from the contact of her senpai.

Chris was beyond skilled and despite knowing she should have fought against it, her body knew better, followed right away by her brain as it simply became blank. She didn’t know that kissing could be something so fierce and intense, even if forceful, she had to admit it felt great, even greater when she realizes her powerlessness during it and was letting Chris taking the lead.

She had to help herself with the wall just to be able to stand on her still wobbling legs, she didn’t know how long she has been sitting on the floor but was glad that no one found her in this state and that no camera was present in straight hallways, only around corners and midsections.

Taking a single step while leaning against the wall made her take notice of a dampness between her legs, her face combusting itself to a new shade of red that could rival Chris’ theme color at the realization that she has been turned on by something as simple as a kiss, or by Chris herself.

The thought was enough for her to head toward the showers room as fast as possible with her still barely cooperating legs. The wetness rubbing against her special place constantly reminding her of the choice her body made for her as it never reacted like this around Miku.

Another startle realization as she could no longer remember how kissing Miku exactly felt, only able to admit to herself that her senpai was a far better kisser than Miku and herself, the sensation of Chris’ lips still lingering on hers.

She could feel her heart breaking as more realization was coming to her the more she thought about it. How she can’t decide if she was spending more time with Miku or Chris, that currently, her hugs were more directed to Chris than anybody else, keeping them short to avoid any negative reaction.

While she still spends some quality time with Miku and the couple side of their relationship but to be fair, aside from the kiss here and there, it was not much different from anything they were already doing before dating.

She was lost, she was feeling like Miku hold the same place around her heart as it has always been while Chris’, on the other hand never cease to grow.

She felt something bitter in her mouth and the first thought she had on how to get rid of it was wanting to taste her senpai’s lips on hers once more, clearly not helping her situation and causing her to only want to scream.

 _‘I should talk to Miku about it, all of it,’_ she thought resigning herself that asking her friend for advice and probably hurting her in the process was the best option for both before she does something she would regret.

Which is what happen mere moments after, when she comes across a naked Chris exiting the showers room, her gaze hovering over her body, seeing it in a new light and Chris acting unlike her usual self as she was kissed repeatedly, making her forget about talking with Miku before something like that could happen.

She was then dragged out of her uniform and into the showers as Chris promise her to show her the time of her life. The heights of pleasure unknown to her she reaches that follow her first orgasm by the skilled finger of her senpai were what was promised to her as she screams in bliss during the whole thing.

Once Chris has done with her after forcing her to eat her out back submissively, Hibiki was left on the wet floor, shower still on as water was raining on her naked figure, leaving the girl with the fact that she has cheated on her girlfriend one month into their relationship, her first time taken away from her.

And as much shame and guilt were plaguing her consciousness, her still aching body seems to know best as it was longing for the dominant touch of her senpai, already searching for an excuse to tell her girlfriend as to why she would back late.

While she has no doubt on still loving Miku with all her might, her body had sadly chosen someone else for her and was already wishing for more. And Hibiki decides to simply sink into the hole where Chris is awaiting her.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually didn't mean to write it like this, honest.
> 
> It was supposed to be Hibiki bragging about how good kissing Miku felt, maybe kissing Chris once at most but nothing like that.
> 
> The latter half honestly wrote itself.


End file.
